How Ironic
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: Merlin has always been the light to Morgana's darkness, the love to her hate. But who is his light to his darkness and his love to his hate? Merlin/Mithian No slash (Not really anyway) Props go to caldera32 for the image!


**A Merlin/ Mithian one shot**

 **I won't be able to get both "A chance at redemption" and "A truth forged in death" up this weekend so I decided I would write a one shot for another pairing that I love to bits.**

 **Set anywhere between Seasons 4 - 5**

" **How ironic"**

They had been seeing each other for six months now; they met on pre planned neutral grounds in between Camelot and Nemeth. It was never very difficult to leave the castle for a few nights to see her and George could always tend to Arthur. However, the prince was becoming increasingly suspicious which would mean they would have to meet less in order to preserve their secrecy. He could never stop seeing her though; she was the light to his darkness and the love to his hate.

How ironic.

Merlin pushed his horse forward at a high speed pace, he was close to their most recently planned meeting place and one of great importance to him. Tying up his mare he carefully moved around the branches and bushes, weaving and winding in and out of the trees and other foliage until he came across the lake of Avalon.

"What kept you so long sorcerer? Can't you teleport here?" He grinned at the teasing in her voice that he would guess that nobody save for her father, brother and maid would hear.

"Has the princess come alone? There are all manner of men lurking in these woods" He felt her slip her slender arms around his lean body and he felt her raise herself on her tip toes, she trailed her mouth up to his ear and her breath sent his magic in to overload.

"Oh really? Will you protect me from all the nasty men, my sorcerer?" He smiled as she motioned for him to take his shirt off which he did but very slowly as to relish each sound she made as he did so. He slightly shivered at the way she brushed his back with her finger tips.

"For a favour" His eyes glowed and he could hear the laces of her dress come undone. She liked this game, she preferred never to look in to his eyes until they were both unclothed. She wanted to give all of herself to him at once and he wanted to give all of himself to her also.

"You would ask a lady of the court, a princess no less, such a question? Such atrocious behaviour" She playfully scolded as she seductively removed his trousers discarding them next to her dress.

"Would you deny the powerful Emrys what he wants?" The name usually made him shy of others but she used it to empower him and now he felt more at ease with it when around her.

"I thought you cared nothing for titles" She teased again adding a merciless giggle at the end to simply spite him. His eyes glowed again and he heard her remove her bodice that had been magically untied. She was completely unclothed now.

"I thought princesses and peasants didn't develop intimate relationships." He removed his own breaches leaving him just as naked as she must be and turned to face her. "Guess we were both wrong."

He grinned and was instantly seared in a passionate kiss. It was desperate; the previous interval between their last meeting in Nemeth and this one was too long. There were no soft kisses, tongues immediately were drawn and stabbed at each other for dominance. He went straight to her neck and suckled up her veins which trailed up to her jaw line which he then covered in small pecks, he moved to her shoulder and sucked hard and bit down as he immersed himself in her moans. She brought his face back up to hers and brought him back to her bright pink lips that tasted like all sorts of fruits he only tried in Nemeth when he was alone with her.

They broke apart for their useless need of air and he looked upon her beautiful body, he traced every curve and every part of her body with his index finger moving from her strong calves to her rounded bosoms. She was perfection.

"I love you Mithian" He brought them close together and he could feel his arousal for the princess of Nemeth becoming even stronger than before.

She smiled that shy smile she always had when she were with him, the smile that her future subjects would never see, the smile that was reserved for him and him alone "I love you too Merlin"

This night they would fill themselves with passion and freedom before departing to their separate kingdoms and their separate stations once more but once peace was achieved, once his destiny was fulfilled then they would oust themselves as lovers.

No matter what happened or who opposed.


End file.
